halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jorge-052/Quotes
Halo: Reach Noble Actual * "So that's our new number six." Winter Contingency * "Sir, why would rebels want to cut off Reach from the rest of the colonies?" * "There's the communications outpost." * "So where are the troopers?" * "Can't be. Not on Reach." * "They're not rebels, they're farmers. Look at them." * (Hungarian) "Mit kerestek itt?" (What are you doing here?) * "Hiding, sir. Neighbors were attacked last night. He heard screams, gunfire. It stopped around sunrise." * "He says something in the fields...killed his son." * (Hungarian) "Azt mondtam, befelé!" (I said get in! Get in!) * "We're moving in, Commander." * "Huh?" * "Covenant!" * "Here we go." * "Contacts? It's the damn Covenant!" * "The troopers?" * "I've got a live one over here. Come on, out you come." * "It's all right, we're not going to hurt you." * "I've got her." * "Keep still, and I'll release you." * "There's more. Flush 'em out, I've got you covered." * "Noble Five reporting. Contacts neutralized." * "What's your name? Do you live around here?" * (Hungarian) A nevem Jorge. (My name's Jorge.) * (Hungarian) "Sára...szép határozott név. (...pretty definite name.) Your accent sounds familiar. Sopron?" * "Friend of yours?" * (Hungarian) "Sajnálom. I'm sorry." * "She just lost her father." * "She needs a full psychiatric workup." * "Thank you, sir." ONI: Sword Base * "Depend on it." * "Beautiful, ain't it? Someone should take a picture." * "Nice work, by the way." * "Repeat? Sounded like you said Halsey." * "Copy that, on our way. Don't need Command to tell me... Been all hers half my life." * "Ma'am." * "Just some...additions I've made." * "They engaged us as well. It was just, uh, just after we found your scientist's daughter, ma'am. She was hiding in the-" * "Three. Zealot class. One got by us. The leader, from the looks of him." * "Their armor configuration matched." * "Ma'am?" Tip of the Spear * "Need a lift, Spartan?" * "Spotted some nasty business in the canyon on the way down." * "Stay sharp, Six. We're not out of the canyon yet." * "Priority One, pilot. Gotta know what's in there." * "Lock your armor, Spartan!" * "Crew's dead. We shouldn't stay here." * "I'm showing hostiles all over the place, we gotta move." * "Commander, we got eyes on the spire. Looks like a staging area." * "Teleporter? Linked to what?" * "Understood. Six, I'll hold these bastards off, you find a way to the top of the spire." * "Noble Leader, Six is on his/her way up." * "Ready when you are, Six." * "MAC rounds? In atmosphere?" * "No. No! Somebody tell me this ain't happening!" Long Night of Solace * "She's always had him dialed in." * "What's going on?" * "This sanctioned, sir?" * "Oh." * "Bit of a hike to the launch facility." * "More hostiles in the rocks to the south, root 'em out." * "Still can't believe Holland said yes to this." * "What about you and Kat?" * "You heard him. Six, let's go." * "You go Six, I'm just a passenger on this one." * "Copy, Actual. Colonel Holland?" * "Understood, Colonel." * "You're all warmed up, Six; we should head for the Savannah." * "Multiple unidentified contacts!" * "Here we go, Six. Show them what you can do!" * "Is there any place the Covenant isn't?" * "Affirmative, Colonel." * "I'm out here, Six." * "I need your override." * (Hungarian) "Ez megszakad a szívem..." (This breaks my heart...) * "Pull up surface grid, nineteen-by-twenty-two." * "Thermal enhance." * "I know." * "Affirmative, on approach." * "Six, go for those shield controls. I need in." * "Powder keg is aboard, Colonel." * "My pleasure. Hear that, Lieutenant? I'll be all by my lonesome back here. Make it quick, would ya?" * "Frigate's gone, Six... Nothing we can do." * "Six, our ride outta here is taking heavy fire! Get back to the hangar!" * "At your earliest convenience, Noble Six." * "Good of you to come, hostiles are pounding the hell outta the Pelican." * "Savannah did a number on the door. There's no way back up to the Sabres. Noble Six, form up on me." * "Damn it... So, it's gonna be like that." * "Well, I got good news and bad news. This bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast. Which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity." * "That was the good news." * "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." * "Bad news is, the timer's fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually." * "We all make it sooner or later. Better get going, Six, they're gonna need you down there. Listen, Reach has been good to me." * "Time has come to return the favor. Don't deny me this." * "Tell 'em to make it count." Gameplay Quotes *"That's why you're on the team." - After Noble Six kills an enemy. *"That's why they pay us the big bucks." - After he kills an enemy. *"If you need me to move just ask." - After shooting him. *"That fire ain't exactly friendly." After shooting him. *"Let the big man do his job." *"Get. Off. My planet!" - After he kills an enemy. A reference to the film Air Force One. *"Get the hell off of this rock before I throw you off!" *"Enemy in sight!" *"That one's injured. And it's suffering." - After he shoots but doesn't kill an enemy. *"Only good Covie is a dead Covie." *"I'm just getting warmed up!" *"Heads up!" - When enemy grenade is thrown. *"If I see one more dead civilian, you bastards..." - Rarely, when firing on Covenant forces. *"Six! Dammit!" - IWHBYD - Upon Players Death. *"Visors...The windows to the soul. See anything?" - IWHBYD - If stared at. *"Spartans don't take too kindly to friendly fire!" - After shooting him. *"This is no joke, Spartan." - Rarely, if player throws frag grenades at him. *"A little warning next time!" - Rarely, if player throws frag grenades at him. Firefight Voice *"Need a little help with something?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"You Model IIIs sure get issued a nice set of armor." - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"Don't worry, I've got your back." - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"This ain't good!" - When stuck with a plasma grenade. *"Get Clear!" - When stuck with a plasma grenade. *"NOO!" - When stuck with a plasma grenade. *"A fine shot even if I do say so myself." - On a headshot. *"Right in the kisser!" - On a headshot. *"Didn't think you could get any more uglier." - On a headshot. *"Frag out!" - On throwing a grenade. *"Welcome to Reach." - After killing an enemy with a melee. *"You're so fragile." - After killing an enemy with a melee *"Yes!" - After killing an enemy. *"Target Down!" - After killing an enemy. *"Hostile Eliminated!" - After killing an enemy. *"Yeah!" - After killing an enemy. *"It's payback time!" - After killing an enemy. *"Only good covie is a dead covie." - After killing an enemy. *"Right On!" - After killing an enemy. *"Excellent!" - After killing an enemy. *"Tension Breaker: How To Be Done." - After killing an enemy. *"Have a nice day!" - After killing an enemy. *"I'm just getting warmed up." - After killing an enemy. *"Not on my planet!" - After killing an enemy. *"This is my turf!" - After killing an enemy. *"You're in for a world of hurt!" *"Reloading!" - When reloading. *"Need A New Mag!" - When reloading. *"Lay out some fire, I'm reloading!" - When reloading. *"Beats walking." - Entering driver seat of a vehicle *"Next stop: anywhere but here!" - Entering driver seat of a vehicle. Reference to Michael Crespo from Halo 3: ODST. *"Let's Ride!" - Entering driver seat of a vehicle. *"Who wants shotgun?" - Entering driver seat of a vehicle. *"Gas is on the right, hit it!" - Entering passenger seat of a vehicle. *"Drive!" - Entering passenger seat of a vehicle. *"Let's get rolling!" - Entering passenger seat of a vehicle. *"Get this thing moving!" - Entering passenger seat of a vehicle. *"Keep it steady and I'll do the rest!" - Entering gunner seat of a vehicle. *"On The Barrel!" - Entering gunner seat of a vehicle. *"Gonna Get Loud!" - Entering gunner seat of a vehicle. *"I do love my job!" - When switching to Rocket Launcher. *"Let the big man do his job." - When switching to Rocket Launcher. *"Let's light this candle!" - When switching to Rocket Launcher. *"Who's ready for some fireworks?" - When switching to Rocket Launcher. *"Rockets, ready for launch." - When switching to Rocket Launcher. *"Fuel Rod ready!" - When switching to Fuel Rod Gun. *"Leave this... to a professional." - When switching to Fuel Rod Gun. *"I can smell the excitement in the air." - When switching to Fuel Rod Gun. *"Anti-vehicle weapon up!" - When switching to Fuel Rod Gun. *"Laser up!" - When switching to Spartan Laser. *"Now this... I'm gonna enjoy!" - When switching to Spartan Laser. *"Laser light show about to start!" - When switching to Spartan Laser. *"Who's ready for some red, hot, death ray?" - When switching to Spartan Laser. *"This battle station is fully operational." - When switching to Spartan Laser. Possible reference to Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Category:Quotes